Unwanted Motherhood
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Based off the comic book that came after the first film. Just something that was inspired by the graphic scenes.


Creation began on 11-06-10

Creation ended on 11-15-10

Species

Unwanted Motherhood

A/N: This idea stemmed from looking at the comic book _Species: Human Race_, a Dark Horse comic, which I had acquired from the WonderCon convention of 2010. It made _Species 2_ a bit more interesting to look at, as well. I don't own _Species _or its characters, only this story and idea. Here goes.

It was the first time in her life that she had seen some sort of monster that came after her. She had always thought that they existed in horror movies. She could never forget its face; the cold, hollow eyes, the whole _Alien_-like head but with a brighter color scheme, and the whole motivation it seemed to have against her. It grabbed her arms, relieved her of her Mace, forced her behind a garbage dumpster…and had its way with her. She kicked and screamed, clawed and bit, but it did her no good; this was extremely different from what she had feared when she took the occupation of a stripper, earning easy money from men that got hard-ons by her simply taking her layers off.

She couldn't properly describe the abuse, but she gave it her best: The creature held her down, clawed at her wrists and sides, while at the same time pounding away into her. She felt like someone was using a spiked dildo on her and she lost much of her perception of the world around her, thrust into the darkness when the next thrust from the creature took place. It was taking its time, getting her body to relax for it. The next thing she knew, before her voice gave out a yell, something extremely hot shot into her belly, and part of her mind that wasn't hazed over deduced that the creature was a male of some kind and that it had ejaculated its semen into her.

"Aaaaaaahh!" She cried out in pain before losing total consciousness.

The girl felt herself on some sort of gurney, with some light over her head. She was slipping in and out of consciousness every few seconds as she felt something was wrong.

"…Still got a pulse rate and her breathing's shallow," she heard a man say to somebody. "She's losing blood fast, though!"

"Aah!" She cried out, feeling something inside her act up; she wanted to believe she was feeling the aftereffects of being raped, but something about felt different. "Grr… Aah!"

"Something wrong here," the man that she couldn't see uttered to someone. "I'm picking up two heartbeats on the monitor!"

_What? Two heartbeats?_ She thought, the pain now reaching her to the point where she could feeling something happening inside her, and opened her eyes to at least see what it was. _Oh, God! No!_

To her horror, she saw her pink jacket, once the gurney blanket had fallen off, rise up, feeling her stomach flesh expand. Her black shirt had also rip open to reveal her belly, and something underneath it move, indicating that something was alive in her. And it wasn't in her stomach; whatever it was, it was growing inside of her womb! The creature that raped her had impregnated her with its child or children, which were growing fast.

"Aaaaurgh!" She groaned, feeling whatever it was growing in her womb struggle, as though it were demanding its unseen mother the right to leave its small room and enter the world.

"Life sign readings are going off the scale… Oh, God, she's going into convulsions!" The man gasped, unsure of what to do for her.

Unable to look any further due to the pain of this fast pregnancy, the girl deduced that it was just some single creature growing in her as she now appeared to be a full, nine months along, and her belly showed no signs of stopping. The fetus wasn't even trying to get out the traditional way; it was aiming upward, right through her belly. With nothing left to lose, she tried to at least make an attempt to push it out of her the traditional way, but found that impossible. Not only was this pregnancy completely unexpected, she didn't feel any water breaking out from between her legs or her cervix dialating. It was simply going to come out its own way and take no alternative course.

"Strap her down, man," she heard some other man say to the first one. "Strap her down!"

The kicking inside her became unbearable as her stomach, her womb, grew larger, until finally… SPLASH! Her womb exploded in a quick rush of blood, which caused her to black out…permanently. As her life drifted away, she opened her eyes and saw only a bloody thing with bright, yellow eyes and sharp teeth. This was…theirs. This was her inhuman child, the result of a rape by a monster, and she died so that it could live.

"Rrraurgh!" She could hear it before finally passing on.

All she could do was hope that it didn't get away to hurt anyone else as it had stolen her life with its father providing it a place to grow in. An abomination had no place in this world. She'd been told that motherhood is supposed to be beautiful, but this was unwanted motherhood. She never asked to settle down and prepare for a child.

The End.

A/N: Well, there you have it. I intend to write down some other _Species_ fiction in due time, but until then, you'll have to settle for this. Review, please. Peace!


End file.
